User blog:John Sullivan/Simpsons quests that should've been in
So I just found out that the reason why the Simpsons theme song and voice actors were never featured in Lego Dimensions. It was because of Fox requiring the use of series audio or voiceover to be licensed separately from the IP itself, resulting in additional costs that could not be properly worked into the game's budget, just like how the Sonic Genesis music also had a seperate license from the original composers. So the developers could only afford archive audio from Dan Castellaneta. At least Fox was able to let Warner Bros feature The A-Team for the second update. Hopefully there will be a future patch where all the characters including Bart and not just the Dan Castellaneta characters will talk, and maybe newer quests will be featured too. Quests Apu's Quest: Who Needs the Kwik-E-Mart? (Defeat all the robbers) Upon Approaching: "I cannot afford another stinkin' robbery! I need to find help fast!" Starting the quest: "Hello there fine customer! I wish I could give you service, but as you can see, I am constantly being robbed by these no-good criminals! Oh if only I had enough money for a better security system, but the robbers took that too!... Could you please be a kind soul and help me fight against those criminals cause I hear them coming again right now? I'll even pay for for whatever I have left!" Fulfilling the quest: "Oh thank the spirits those robbers have finally given in! I even got back everything they've taken from my beloved store... Oh, what's this? A big golden brick? Hmm...I don't remember ever selling this beauty! Tell you what, you can take it since you've helped save my behind! Now please pay for any of your other purchases and get out and come again!" Mr. Burns and Mr. Smithers' Quest: Retrieve the Hounds (Look for all of Mr. Burns' hounds) Upon approaching: '''Mr. Burns: "How can I release the hounds when there aren't enough hounds at all?!" '''Starting the quest: Mr. Burns: "You! How dare you enter my property?! I even had my yard mowed already! Release the hounds Smithers!" Mr. Smithers: "Gee I wish I could sir, but they've scattered all over town! Who knows what innocent lives they're using for a chew toy right now?" Mr. Burns: "Oh drat! I'll tell you what trespasser! If you help give me back all ten of my hounds, maybe, just maybe, I'll let you off the hook!" Fullfilling the quest: Mr. Burns: "I see that all of my hounds have come back to me thanks to you. Now I can let them chase after you!" Mr. Smithers: "But sir, that person just helped you in your time in need! Doesn't he deserve a reward in return?" Mr. Burns: "This doesn't involve you, Smithers!...Aw what the heck, I'll give you something for your trouble, even though what I'm doing might seem out of character!... "Here, take this old filthy gold brick! I already have enough valueable treasures, and I thought I could make some room anyway! Now get lost before I change my mind!" Marge's Quest: Large Marge Sent Ya! (Help Marge deliver her gelatin desserts to Patty & Selma) Upon Approaching: 'Hmmm...If only someone could help me through this traffic! '''Starting the Quest: '"I can't stand these bozos crowding the streets while I'm trying to give my sisters my special gelatin desserts! I wish I could just run them over, but then I'll be behind bars before I know it!... You seem like a strong guy! How about you show those bullies not to mess with Marge Simpson! My sisters are working by the DMV which is where we'll stop!" 'Fullfilling the Quest: '''Marge: Phew! We finally made it! And my car hardly took any damage! Surprise Patty and Selma! I've got you both a little treat for today! Patty: Seriously, Marge? You're lamn old gelatin desserts again? Selma: You can't even give us something new and would last longer! Go back home to your ogre of a husband! Marge: Why those two ungrateful good-for-nothing...! I'm so mad I could...! Now stay calm Marge, you gave it your best shot! Anyway, you on the other hand were a big help for a lady like me! Why don't you take this and buy yourself something nice! Ned Flanders' Quest: Be a Good Neighborino! (Help Ned give back everything Homer "borrowed" from him) '''Upon Approaching: "'Aw diddly darn! I sure hope Homer will get back everything I loaned him sooner!" 'Starting the Quest: "'Hi diddly ho! As you can tell I'm in a little cranky-doodle mood since I'm still waiting for my good ol' neighborino Homer to bring back my stuff I loaned him! He's probably busy shopping for more Buzz Cola at the Kwik-E-Mart... Hope you don't mind if you could help a good ol' fellow like me find my belongings scattered around town! It would really make my diddily day!" 'Fullfilling the Quest: '"Oh dear goodness all of my things have been returned! If dear old Homer were here, he'd give you a big thank you for doing the job for him!... Tell you what I'm gonna do! If you want we'll have a good ol' fashioned picnic down by park! But for now, take this shiny new penny as a good luck charm! Okely dokely, Have a happily sparkily day!" '''Mayor Quimby's Quest: Keep Calm and Vote Quimby (Get enough people to sign Quimby's petition to have him run for re-election) 'Upon Approaching: "'Wouldn't it kill anyone to simply re-elect Quimby?" 'Starting the Quest: '"Greetings citizen! As you can see not many people have signed this petition to get me re-elected! I would do so myself, but then I might be accused for bribery!... Can you be a big help for this town and help me get as much people as possible sign this petition to put me in the next election! We wouldn't want this town to be run by some arrogant millionare businessman now, would we?" 'Fullfilling the Quest: '"Thank you kind citizen! With this petition, my reputation as mayor of this town will be saved! Now hopefully, I will continue to keep this town running free of any trouble... "You have been such a big help for the town, I present to you the brick of the town! It was a key until it melted by some moron who put it in the oven thinking it was a safe! Please enjoy yourself, and remember: if you ran for mayor, I'd vote for you too, so VOTE QUIMBY!...a lot! Category:Blog posts